The Book of Icarus Sneak Peaks
by GAF-TheMission
Summary: Previews of upcoming chapters of BoI 0.5
1. Sneak Peak: 02

Now a sneak peak at-

The Book of Icarus: Genesis Pt. 2

"Alice please listen to me." She looked up "I have been watching you since you were 10 and I know what you've been through."

"You've been watching me and you, an angel, didn't help my parents stay together or my mom's ALS?" Alice bolted up with the sad in her eyes gone "You watched and did nothing in any way of helping me!" she yelling at Icarus. He saw the fury, the burning fire in her eyes ignite. "YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!" He flinched. Never had he seen her like this. In truth, he had been watching her since she was born but now wasn't the time to tell everything. Right now he had to let her cool down. If she ever did that.

Icarus stood up to try grasping her hand so his silver ring would make contact and knock her out, but she pulled away. Obviously she wasn't taking this too well.

"I can't believe that this is happening." She had finally realized we were on a building roof. "Why'd you bring me here, you-you," Alice walked ove and punched Icarus in the mouth.

Will be released on June 1.


	2. Sneak Peak: 03

Now a sneak peak for Genesis Pt. 3

Alice closed her eyes and tried to see reason in all this. "Okay, just please explain the reason why can't help my mother." He released her arm so she could sit down. Then he willed his wings away so he could sit next to her.

"I would love to darling."

"Stop calling me darling, we don't each other like that."

"I'm an angel," he said it like it was common sense. "We speak lovingly to women."

"That's interesting, now that explanation you said you were going to give."

"Well to put it simply to intervene in God's plan is like going to Hell." Icarus sounded level headed but the word Hell made him shudder.

"Well Now that I have a somewhat clear answer," She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I guess I can except that you're really cute."

Icarus stopped her from going any further. "There's another problem, it's about a human/angel relationship."

She looked at him confused. "I didn't mean it that way and besides the kiss on the cheek was an apology." Alice stood up and started toward the bathroom. "By the way, do angels take showers?"

"Not really, I mean if we wanted to but we can change our aroma at will." She thought about it then realized she didn't have any clean clothes. "Now we do need sleep but we can stay awake for days without sleep." He then turned his attention Alice. She was looking through her worn out dresser.

"I guess I'll have to wear this to sleep." She shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

Icarus got up and pulled out a silk cloth and got to work on her new clothes.

Complete chapter will be released on June 4, 2011.


	3. Sneak Peak: 04

Now a sneak peak of the new chapter of the Book of Icarus.

"Here." Icarus walked out of the trees with a vile of, what she guessed was the Holy water. "Take the vile of Holy and don't lose."

"I thought I couldn't get near it." Alice crossed her brows.

"No not any mundane humans but I have orders to give you this in case of an emergency." He held it out. "There's demon activity in Boston."

"Demons?" He had explained that demons leaked out of Hell during hard times.

"Yes, and there spreading north to here, but I'm here to protect you." He slid an arm around her shoulder. "But if I'm busy and can't help then smash this and pray to God He'll send angel warriors."

"Okay, so the arm around the shoulders thing?" Alice knew that in order keep suspicion off Icarus was to hang around him all the time which he had to do with her anyway.

"Got to cloud the sights of those around us." Alice looked at him with a frown.

"Well you know we could just be really great friends because I don't want to fake something like dating." Icarus took his arm away. "I guess that means you agree."

"Something like that," Icarus shrugged as if not caring. Not like she didn't know that there were more pressing matters at the gates of Heaven, like the sudden outbreak in demon activity over the last couple days. "And it's not like your friends cared anyway."

The full chapter will be released on June 6, 2011.


End file.
